Level error error error level
Plot it was 7 a clock in the morning was when Nega Ben woke up to the door and opened it.He was really tired but his mother told him to get some milk on the way to the park. VROOM, nega rook rushed to pick him up and nega ben went in. later, maltruant was carrying a heavy peace of wire to set up his time travel computer. a second later, a mysterious pitch black shadow came closer to him. It was Mad Ben. he was really sleepy to move a single muscle. he wanted sleep but maltruant said no. Mad Ben closed his eyes and transformed into rath by mistake. He was yawning so loud the wire electrocuted maltruant and he faded back in time. back at earth, nega ben was yawning in the proto truk as nega rook was driving to the powerful nullvoid. he honestly said this to nega bens omnitrix was already to transform him into.he touched it and turned into nanomech and flew out of the van to get some milk. later, mad ben as rath was teleporting himself into the van nega rook was driving and started walking near Nega ben and Nega rook. He was waiting for them to leave and changed back but ran. Nega Ben knew who it was so he transformed into xlr8 to catch up with him.mad ben was running to the museum but nega ben as xlr8 caught him. nega ben as xlr8 transformed back into nega ben and told him a little story about his house milk as he forgot them.nega ben turned into big chill and started finding nega rook. big chill kept on searching and searching for his partner when nega rook found big chill up in the air. As soon as Nega rook found Nega ben as big chill, big chill turned back into Nega ben and knew that mad ben was escaping away from them. Soon, mad ben put up an energy wave to stop Nega bens omnitrix and figure out how it workes. He became a super villain he pressed the energy button and it made Nega ben turn into ghostfreak, eatle, diamondhead, big chill again, feedback, way big, Whampire, snare-oh, frankenstrike, blitzwolfer, gutrot, buzzshock, echo echo and Bloxx. Nega Rook looked inside the omnitrix and mad Ben dialled Nega bens omnitrix to four arms and transformed into him four arms was now destroying pakmars place into 1,000 pieces. Pakmar was shouting at him but four arms said he didnt do it four arms was now big chill again flying and turned into gravattack and fell on the floor then turned into greymatter and accidently broke into the museum and destroyed Mr. Baumanns store. Grey matter turned into nega ben and the omnitrix turned off. Characters nega ben nega rook maltruant Pakmar Mr. Baumann Villains Mad Ben Aliens used By Nega Ben *Nanomech *XLR8 *Big Chill (x3) *Ghostfreak (cameo) *Eatle (cameo) *Diamondhead (cameo) *Feedback (cameo) *Way Big (cameo) *Whampire (cameo) *Snare-Oh(cameo) *Frankenstrike (cameo) *Blitzwolfer (cameo) *Gutrot (cameo) *Buzzshock (cameo) *Echo Echo (cameo) *Bloxx (cameo) *Four Arms (cameo) *Gravattack (cameo) *Grey Matter (cameo) By Mad Ben *Rath Ben and rook in a hunter for azmuth part 1.jpg Nanomech OV.png Nanomech.jpg Rath unpixel.png Category:Nega Ben 10 omniverse season 4 episodes